User talk:MuppeTickeler
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Gigivitis Frackles.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Balthus Dire (Talk) 21:30, January 3, 2013 Re:One more thing I wish to inform you that a "Frackle" is not anything with "noses that look like birds when monsterized" as you yourself crudely describes. Frackle is a word created by Jim Henson and Jerry Juhl to refer to a group of characters (possibly but not confirmedly a species) which appeared in The Great Santa Claus Switch and later on The Muppet Show. Anything that looks like a Frackle but hasn't appeared in one of Jim Henson's shows is not a Frackle. Also, you say that "I'd think that Leo Frackle and others belong on the page", well I disagree because Leo Frackle doesn't exist, you invented him, and this wiki is not for fanon. Leo Frackle is nowhere to be found on Muppet Wiki. A Google search for him shows only one conclusive result: a page about him on Monsters Wiki which you yourself created! And one last thing: I am tired of you and your constant vandalizing every wiki, you are already too much of a headache over on Alien Species and NAC, please leave Villains Wiki alone! -- BlueFrackle (talk) 21:06, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, let me get this straight. I will organize them into their universe so that it will be better for you and please don't threaten me to leave this alone because it's not nice to treat me like that anyways.--MuppeTickeler (talk) 23:40, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Pirates Hi there Peggy. First, thanks for pointing out that the Beggar image was duplicated, I wasn't aware. Second, about the MTI pirates page, can we please leave the gallery of the Hispaniola crew as the first one and the Benbow pirates as the second? I ask this because the Hispaniola pirates have a bigger role in the movie and are more easily recognizable. Also, one more thing, please only add pirates to the gallery which actually appeared in the film, alright. As I have already informed you, this wiki is not for fanon - BlueFrackle (talk) 04:57, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, that I take as a good idea. But one thing, the Mr. Cook whatnot was one of the Benbow Inn Pirates following Gonzo and Rizzo to steal the treasure. Are you positive that some or some whatnot is or isn't on the film somehow?--MuppeTickeler (talk) 05:01, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't know, I don't know who Mr. Cook is, I don't remember him and there's nothing on him on Muppet Wiki, but there were lots of characters on that scene, so, if you say he was there, I'll take your word for it. -- BlueFrackle (talk) 05:25, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Beggar Really, the Beggar is not that witch from a video game or whatever, so please don't redirect the page. The two characters are NOT the same because the Beggar is obviously male. He has a beard, and we hear his voice when he sings in The Muppet Christmas Carol. You can believe he is the witch's brother if you really want to, but please as I've told you many times, you ought to leave fanon out of pages. Really, I just don't understand how you get away with these things without getting blocked. -- BlueFrackle (talk) 23:16, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :You know genders do change often on some characters depending on what they are voiced as. I was confused that Abel and Mabel are both male. Can you tell those guy's genders on the muppets recycled from their shows are the same or different?--MuppeTickeler (talk) 23:22, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ::But Abel and Mabel are not the same as Philo and Droop. They're different characters who just happened to be performed with the same puppets. And the Beggar's case is not even that, they're just completely, absolutely non-related. One is a puppet, the other is CGI, they're not even created by the same company. -- BlueFrackle (talk) 23:26, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Abel is Droop and Mabel is Philo, those are the characters recycled from their shows. One's from muppet show and the other's from fraggle rock. Also, characters who are recycled can be transfered into a different company. They don't have to be in the same company to be recycled. A lot of characters were taken from a universe to another one while recycled.--MuppeTickeler (talk) 23:38, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::I know very well who Droop and Philo are and where they come from, thanks. Now, even IF they are recycled, they're still different characters. Have you noticed that Muppet Wiki has one page for Abel and Mabel and a DIFFERENT page for Droop? By the same logic, we must have one page for Beggar and a different one for the character that you believe is recycled from him, although I personally don't see how that could be true. So, returning to the first point: Beggar deserves his own page, please don't turn it into a redirect. -- BlueFrackle (talk) 00:03, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::Ok then if Beggar deserves it's own page, here's an example of the characters was recycled from their original characters. Blue Pianta Blue Pianta SMS.png|Nameless Blue Pianta Frankie3.PNG|Frankie Doozers Recycled Doozer Chowder.png|ECEA Agents Doozer.variety.jpg|Doozers Eckle image 148.png|Eckle escape_from_planet_earth_ver7_xxlg.jpg|Kip Supernova Motzand Motzand.png|Motzand Hands_Refurbished.png|Master Hand and Crazy Hand Beggar cont. The characters like these don't actually have to resemble or be the same as previous. They can redesign another one or they can modify it to look different from the original version. That's how simple it can be. Also, they can be in another universe and company, not just stay in the same one. Besides, the characters can be in another show instead of being in the shows, games and other stuff where they normally appear. They have more appearences when they are recycled as well.--MuppeTickeler (talk) 00:22, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Thank You Hello. I just wanna say thank you for your help with removin' those annoying, God-awful null tags that keeps following me around each time I add or remove a category from a page during my editing. I'm not only one who's alone with this problem. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:30, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :Your welcome!--MuppeTickeler (talk) 18:31, April 21, 2013 (UTC) But tell me, how do ya know about the null tags? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:55, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :The null tags don't necessary make a code very often as the other ones. The null tags are actually something else for unknown stuff. The null tags should stay off the page.--MuppeTickeler (talk) 18:58, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Ok. I know, but for some reason, they won't stay off the pages permanently each time I doin' something concernin' the categories. Speakin' of which, I'm also erasin' the categories that are decleared deletable (such as Batman Beyond Villains & Wheel of Time Villains) I'm gonna need help with that. I would really appreciate if you help out. If not, I understand. Thanks in advance. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:25, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, but what tags are you having trouble with to be removed? None. Just the tags that keeps pi$$in' me off each time I add a category. That's it. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:10, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Roger (American Dad) That's a character from Planet 51, completely different from American Dad!. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 00:17, May 22, 2013 (UTC) : Not every character who was recycled is the same. Even though that's from Planet 51, Skiff is a recycled version of Roger Smith, but he's altered with different accessories and colors which makes him a new character for the movie. We know the characters are different and they are in their own universe. In that case, characters are often recycled from one to another universe or a movie where it doesn't usually appear in, but the character had to be made for it.--MuppeTickeler (talk) 00:21, May 22, 2013 (UTC) There has to some sort of connection between Seth MacFarlane (creator of American Dad!) and the writer(s) of Planet 51 for valid proof. Otherwise it's just fan-made like what you've done. Do this again and I'll report you to an admin. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 02:17, May 23, 2013 (UTC) This must stop Hello there. I have been informed that you keep relating characters that have no links whatsoever because they look alike. I am sorry but I must repeat what you have already been told on this very talk page and strictly insist. No matter how much some character ressembles another one, this does not mean at all that they were recycled, even if they use the same puppet as another one or whatever. And if they were so it would not matter the slightest. Would you say that the Scarecrow from Batman Begins is recycled from Jackson Rippner from Red Eyes, because they are both played by Cillian Murphy? No, of course not. (Or at least I hope not). I know you mean well but such details are irrelevant and too close to fanon. Heck, Skiff and Roger Smith look (vaguely) the same because they are both based on the most common and recurring alien depicitions, the little green men with antenaes and the Greys. Nothing more. Anyway, please stop it. It would be extremely stupid to cause edit wars because of such minor details. Thanks in advance. Balthus Dire (talk) 10:11, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :I know this for the wiki now. Anyway, colors and shaders get changed on characters like Fuzzyface and Grover.--MuppeTickeler (talk) 22:13, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :since when does THAT prove anything?! Skullzproductions (talk) 04:03, May 24, 2013 (UTC) You make the lips wrong on that picture you just edited. :Yvette is supposed to look beautiful with her make-up and all that. Also, girls like her need to look nice so that people won't hate that person. That's why the photo was meant to be enhanced.--MuppeTickeler (talk) 03:00, June 17, 2013 (UTC) you know what great point :Fortunately yes, I have a point why that image should be fixed. The point that is the skin and some parts look broken and that's why I edit them to a clean looking skin with pretty eyes, lip cleaning and everything else that should be fixed. You might want to look up "Photoshop skin retouch" or something like that to remove unecessary things on Yvette.--MuppeTickeler (talk) 03:09, June 17, 2013 (UTC) thanks for having such an interest in Yvette. Not much people edit my pages. :Your welcome.--MuppeTickeler (talk) 03:17, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Hi. I just wanna thank you for correctin' the contrast & color of the picture Members of the Cult of Skaro.jpg‎. I appreciate it, MuppeTickeler. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:50, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Btw, I've also fixed the Gruntilda page & explained on the edit summary that it is Miss Piggy who played both the Wicked Witch of the East & the Wicked Witch of the West in the Muppet/Disney remake of Wizard of Oz, not Gruntilda. I'm just lettin' both you & Bob Jindra know that. Anyway, you're welcome, MuppeTickeler. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:25, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you, I've appreciated it.--MuppeTickeler (talk) 15:28, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Appreciate it I see you added a higher definition picture of Will to replace mine in the Malice article, just wanted to say thanks, I appreciate the polish Mesektet (talk) 17:15, June 18, 2013 (UTC) hey hey uh you know all of those lies you keep on making? uh can you do us a favor & not do them anymore? they are stupidly false Skullzproductions (talk) 01:16, June 20, 2013 (UTC)